


New discoveries

by Trash_queen_number_one



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Birthdays, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Other, Reader-Insert, daughter! Reader, father! Doctor, reader is in high school, this is so cheesy i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_queen_number_one/pseuds/Trash_queen_number_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Probably going to evolve into a series of one shots about being the 12th doctor's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know if this is good or a complete train wreck, so I'm. Sorry if it's the latter.

"Dad, what exactly are you doing?"  
"Well, (Y/N), you see, this machine goes ding when it detects a certain type of thing that I am currently looking for."  
"And what would this 'thing' be?"  
"Pure, 100 percent, hafnium."  
"Why do we need hafnium again?"  
"I don't know, it just seems like a cool thing to find dear."  
"Uh huh." She slowly nodded her head. She had just recently found out that The Doctor was, in fact, her biological father, and that she was apparently something called a time lord ("Well not completely, I am half human on my mother's side. He clarified earlier.). Also, she had been disguised as a human for the sixteen years that she had lived prior, due to some sort of contraption called a chameleon arch. It came in different forms of objects, for her, according to her newly discovered father, was a locket that she thought was just a pendent that couldn't be opened, and it remained that way, until a certain event (that's another story for another day) that caused The Doctor to forcibly open the locket and release the suppressed memories and DNA.  
"Where exactly are we again? I need to get back to school."  
"Don't worry love, remember, time machine? We could be here for hours upon hours and still be back long before your first class starts."  
"Okay." She said a bit shakily. They were on some sort of forested plant, it was quite beautiful, she had to admit, but her father's task seemed to be a bit pointless. Still, she sighed and continued to follow man into a clearing. What surprised her then was an entire set up, seeming almost like a... birthday party?  
"Ummm, Doctor-"  
"I told you, call me dad." He cut off with a whine  
"Yeah, um, dad, wh-what is this?"  
"Well, what does it look like, it's a party love!" He exclaimed excitedly.  
"What?"  
"Well, since I wasn't there for any of your previous birthdays, and you never really had a birthday, I've decided to throw you one myself."  
"Dad," She sighed "this really, this really isn't necessary, I never really cared about my birthday anyways."  
"Well, now you will, or at least I will, I'll make sure you'll never feel like the day of your birth never mattered ever again."  
"What?"  
"Oh, you get what I'm trying to say."  
"Yeah, sure."  
The Doctor was quick to usher her over to a table with what looked like a gigantic cake in the middle of if. The candles, which counted to sixteen, suddenly flickered to life.  
"How?" She asked, bewildered. The Doctor just played around with his sunglasses, twirling them in his fingers.  
"Well, what are you waiting for, make a wish."  
"I wish I could get back to school right now."  
"Not until we're done." He chided  
"There's more?" She asked annoyed  
"Of course there's more, we can't have a proper birthday with out presents."  
"No, dad, really it's-"  
"Nonsense." He cut her off and placed a wrapped box in front of her. She sighed and unenthusiastically began to open up the paper. What was inside, she didn't expect, it looked like a really intricate stick with a light on top of it.  
"Um, it's, um beautiful dad." A fake smile plastered on her face.  
"It's a sonic screwdriver, like one I used to have."  
"A sonic what?"  
"Screwdriver." He said like it was the simplest thing in the universe. " I'll teach you how to use it later, in the meantime, however." He placed another wrapped package in front of the girl. Several boxes later, and loads of scattered wrapping paper later, he finally handed her the finally package. What it revealed inside was what it looked to be a metal box with a neck and what looked like to be a head. She lifted the item out and set it on the table. It appeared to be some sort of metal dog.  
"It's a K-9 mark-13 " he explained. The mechanical canine came to life after his words.  
"Hello, mistress. I am K-9." It said in a squeaky, robotic voice.  
"Oh, um, hello." She awkwardly waved. The Doctor picked the unit up and placed it on the ground next to the table. She looked out of the corner of her eye, to see him putting the unwrapped presents into a box. She decided to help and began to pick up the discarded paper and ribbons that were strewn out around the table. Before she could finish, however, she heard a strange hum, and suddenly the whole set up was gone, along with the paper that she was cleaning up.  
"Well, that seems to do it, let's get you back to your classes." He began walking in the direction of the TARDIS. The girl was quick to follow behind, along with the K-9 unit, closely following behind her. When they did make it back, he took out a key and put it into the slot, opening the door. They both stepped inside, and her father went to the controls.  
"One day, I'm going to have to teach you how to fly this thing."  
"But I just learned to drive."  
"Well, now you can learn to fly a time machine." He smiled,which caused her to smile and giggle as well. He pulled a lever, and the sound of the TARDIS starting could now be heard.  
\-------  
The blue police box landed just as the first bell rung. The girl stepped out of the machine with her backpack on with a waving father behind her.  
"I be here when you get out."  
"Will do." She turned around and waved back. She turned back around and continued her journey to the front of the school, The Doctor watching all the while. He smiled and went back into large console room. (Y/N) could hear the TARDIS disappear as she met up with her friends as they greeted each other. She guessed it wasn't that bad of a start to the day.


End file.
